The present invention relates to the decontamination arts including the sterilization arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with the decontamination of medical devices, especially medical devices such as endoscopes and other devices having channels or lumens that must be decontaminated after use.
Endoscopes and similar medical devices having channels or lumens formed therethrough are being used on an ever increasing basis in the performance of medical procedures. The popularity of these devices has led to calls for improvements in the decontamination of these devices between use, both in terms of the speed of the decontamination and the effectiveness of the decontamination.
One popular method for cleaning and disinfection or sterilization of such endoscopes employs an automated endoscope reprocessor which both washes and then disinfects or sterilizes the endoscope. Typically such a unit comprises a basin with a selectively opened and closed cover member to provide access to the basin. Pumps connect to various channels through the endoscope to flow fluid therethrough and an additional pump flows fluid over the exterior surfaces of the endoscope. Typically, a detergent washing cycle is followed by rinsing and then a sterilization or disinfection cycle and rinse.
It is desirable to ensure through testing that all of the connection ports on the endoscope have been properly connected to the corresponding connecting points on the endoscope processor. The connections are typically made via a flexible tube between the connection point on the endoscope processor and the connection port on the endoscope. If either connection of the tube is not made properly the lumen or lumens within the endoscope associated with that connection port may not receive adequate flow for washing and disinfection or sterilization. Therefore it is desirable to test for proper connections. One method employs measuring the back pressure associated with flow through the lumen and if the back pressure is below a given value assumes that the lumen is not connected. A related method seeks to measure a quantity of flow through the lumen in a given time period, which also relies upon the back pressure provided by the lumen to assess proper connection status. However, some lumens have a sufficiently large internal diameter as to make such measurements difficult by providing insufficient restriction to flow therethrough. The present invention overcomes this limitation.